Device manufacturers, operating system providers, and application developers provide digital assistants, which may also be described as personal assistants, for execution in a computing environment. Such digital assistants may listen for voice commands from a user, and respond to the voice commands by performing searches, adding items to a shopping cart, launching applications, or performing other operations implicated by the commands. Currently, in situations where multiple digital assistants are available in a computing environment for processing commands, the multiple digital assistants may operate independently with no relationship or connection between the various digital assistants.